star trek
by Dinky chix
Summary: its tuvok's ponn farr and even thou he is mated to harry he mates with torres thanks to an anomaly in space


It was the middle of the alpha shift, with Harry stood at the ops controls looking at the latest scan results of the nebula that they were sat in front of waiting for Torres and Tuvok to come back with an even more depth scan of the space phenomenon, when he felt through his bond with Tuvok that the Vulcan's Pon Farr had started and there was still a day till they back in contact with the shuttle craft

He was worried what would happen if he wasn't there to help but through the bond he felt Tuvok being helped release some of the sexual tension that he was going through by Torres. Harry couldn't stay on the bridge while his husband of nearly 3 years cheated on him through the bond that they shared. So he shut his end of the bond and ran from the bridge leaving Chakotay having to man the ops station until a replacement could be found.

"Captain perhaps I should go and see what is wrong" Tom said from the helm of the ship, he was worried over his best friend and knew that he would never normally leave his station unless he had a good reason to

"Yes Mr. Paris" Captain Janeway said to her chief helm officer indicating to Ayala to take the helm while Tom was away.

When Ayala was at the helm Tom left the bridge looking for Harry, first he tried Harry's and Tuvok's quarters but when Tom didn't find him there just his badge Tom was in with the task of locating Harry the old fashioned way.

He thought to all the places on the ship that he knew Harry liked to go when he was upset he would go to the observation lounge to look at the stars properly so Tom raced there hoping that Harry didn't hurt himself.

When Tom got to the observation lounge he found Harry sitting in the dark with furniture all thrown around the room Tom could tell that Harry had trashed the room before he collapsed in tears

Tom walked over to him and held Harry till Harry was able to talk

"Harry" Tom asked he was getting really worried about Harry now when he saw the lounge in the state it was when he arrived

"He cheated on me" Harry said as the tears fell from his eyes

"What" Tom asked in shock he didn't think Tuvok was capable of cheating on Harry just looking at them together people could see that they were meant to be together

"The nebula caused his Pon Farr to come early by an entire year, and I wasn't there so he had to go to the first one he saw and that was B'Elanna, why couldn't he of waited till they got back he told me that if he was unable to be with me he would meditate till we could be together, and to find about it through our link is just…" Harry couldn't carry on as he cried Tom didn't know what to say so he just let his best friend cry on his shoulder.

They were sat there for hours with Harry just crying and being heartbroken suddenly the comm line sounded causing both men to jump

~Janeway to Paris ~

~Paris here Captain ~

~we are getting a communication from lieutenant Tuvok for Ensign Kim~

"I don't want to talk to him" Harry said as he stood from the floor and made his way to the window to look at the stars

~now would not be a good time Captain Harry is very upset~

~I understand I will let lieutenant Tuvok know that Harry doesn't want to talk to him Janeway out~

Harry stood near the window just looking at the nebula that caused all the problems to begin with; Tom stood and walked towards him

"Harry you need to talk to him and see what happened you only have the point of view of the bond, there might be something else" Tom said as he looked towards the beaming in figure of Tuvok

"T'hy'la" Tuvok said as soon as he was in the lounge Tom looked towards the lieutenant confused at how he got back to voyager when him and Torres was a day away

Tuvok saw the look that Tom was giving him and chose to ignore him and talk to his husband first and deal with the ramifications of ignoring an order later.

"Don't you dare call me that" Harry said through his teeth without turning around Tom started to leave but was stopped by Harry

"Harry I must apologies…" Tuvok started to say but before he could say anything else Harry spun round and started to talk in a calm voice that Tom could tell that Harry was holding his anger in check

"You promised me that if for any reason we were separated when your Pon Farr happened, you would meditate until you could be with me, and to do it with B'Elanna without closing the link I never want to speak to you again" Harry stormed out of the lounge leaving Tom and Tuvok standing there

In a rare show of emotion Tuvok let a tear fall from his eyes

"I'd say give him a day or two but what you did was unforgiveable" Tom said as he started to leave the lounge but Tuvok's broken voice stopped him

"Tom I love Harry and I would never cheat on him it's not logical what he sensed through the bond was not I, I have no explanation as what he felt but it was not I" Tuvok sat on the floor. Truth be told it was more of a collapse than sitting

Tom looked at the grief stricken Vulcan who was known for not showing his emotions who was sat on the floor crying silently Tom looked at him he felt sorry for him but he knew he would have to comfort Harry but he was Tuvok's friend as well

"Tuvok what are you talking about" Tom asked as he looked at the Vulcan sat in the corner of the observation lounge

"While Torres and I were scanning the nebula something started to scan us and found my link with Harry and the only logical suggestion that I have. We were not a day away, we were only 3 hours away, and the phenomenon that scanned the shuttle was obviously hindering our scanners, and the main scanners aboard voyager. I need to access the logs and find out what has been happening Torres can confirm all of this I just need Harry to believe me and the logs please help me" Tuvok pleaded with Tom

Tom looked at the Vulcan and realized that he was telling the truth he put a call in to his husband commander Chakotay

~Paris to Chakotay~

~Chakotay here Tom are you all right~

~yes Chak we need your help though can you come to the observation lounge~

~I'll be there right away Chakotay out~

As soon as Chakotay signed out Tom turned towards Tuvok

"Tuvok I will help you because harry is my best friend and you're the best thing to happen to him in a long time, the first 4 years of this adventure harry was depressed for leaving Leon but as soon as he realized his feelings for you were deeper than for Leon he was happy and when you returned his feelings he was blissful and so happy, the last 3 with you as been the best of his life and now you're telling me that a nebula has caused this fake cheating scene in his head he doesn't need that he won't come back from he will never be the harry that we all love and need in our lives" tom said as he was saying this Chakotay walked in and wondered what was going on

"Tommy?" he said as he saw the love of his life

"Chak we need to help Tuvok get harry back I will explain everything but we need to do it soon" the silent 'before he does anything' wasn't said and didn't need saying

While tom and Tuvok were explaining everything they started to go through the computer logs to explain what happened Torres walked in holding a passed out harry

"T'hy'la" Tuvok said as he saw Torres walking in with harry in her arms when he saw him he rushed towards the chief engineer to relief B'Elanna of harry

"What happened" tom asked as Chakotay called for the doctor to make his way to the lounge

"We were talking in engineering, well he was shouting about cheating on him with Tuvok I had no idea what he was on about so I asked and he collapsed but instead of going to sickbay something compelled me to bring him here and I don't know why" B'Elanna said as she set harry on the floor watching Tuvok hold his young husband in his arms. 

"What happened" Chakotay asked after he called the EMH

"The nebula caused harry to have a false image through the bond he shares with Tuvok that's why he left the bridge" tom said

Soon the doctor and Kes arrived and started to run their tricorders over the unconscious harry

"Why didn't you bring him to sickbay" the doctor asked Torres

"I tried but somehow I ended up here" B'Elanna said as she sat down on one the chairs that tom and Chakotay had put the right way

"Well I am unsure why he has collapsed so I suggest we take him to sickbay" the doctor said as he stood up but before he could call for a beam out Tuvok looked up with a possessive look in his eyes

"no one is taking him anywhere" Tuvok said looking at the people in the lounge he activated a beam out to the shuttle craft that he and Torres was in earlier making the shuttle leave for the nebula

~Chakotay to Janeway~

~Janeway here~

~lieutenant Tuvok has taken a passed out ensign Kim back to the nebula he's not quite himself~

~commander you and Mr. Paris return to the bridge~

~on our way~

As Chakotay spoke the doctor Kes and Torres all went back to their stations to await orders from the captain

Tom and Chakotay made their way to the bridge talking about what was happening to harry and Tuvok

"I don't understand how a nebula can cause those false images through the bond and then cause Tuvok to become so possessive" tom said as he and Chakotay stood in the lift

"I don't know baby but this part of space is very uncharted maybe for this possible reason" Chakotay said as the lift came to the bridge

Chakotay went to ops to see if the sensors could see Tuvok and harry and tom went to the helm and started to plan a course to rescue them if needed

The captain looked over her bridge making sure the crew wasn't distracted over two of the most popular crew members missing she was worried about what was happening but she couldn't show it

Suddenly Kes came to the bridge  
"captain the nebula is talking to me" she said as she came to stand next to the captain

"Kes?" Janeway asked worried that the nebula would hurt Kes but from the looks of it, it just wanted to talk to them

"It's saying that it didn't mean for the false images but it is inquisitive in nature and wanted to know what would happen to Tuvok and harry so it has taken them to reverse what it caused and will return them in an hour and it will be as nothing had happened" Kes said speaking for the nebula

"But why them" Janeway asked curious over the nebula's actions

"they had encountered humans before but never a human mated with a Vulcan they wanted to know if Tuvok had any influence over harry and his emotions it was an experiment that went wrong and they apologize" Kes said before having to sit down as the nebula left her head

The rest of the bridge crew all stood in silence as the knowledge that it was all an experiment that went wrong sunk in

"It makes no sense" tom said as he looked out of the view port at the nebula that caused all of his best friends heart ache.

"I suppose it doesn't but when they return we will ask the doctor to look them over" Janeway said she was as confused the rest of the bridge crew

An hour later the shuttle craft left the nebula and started to make its way to voyager to continue the journey home.

When harry and Tuvok were both on board Janeway ordered them to sickbay where they went willingly

At the end of his shift tom went to see them in sickbay

"Hey harry how you feeling" tom asked as he entered the sickbay

"I'm fine tom I think" harry said looking the sickbay confused especially at Tuvok

"Harry what's wrong" tom asked he saw the look that harry was giving Tuvok

"Well I remember yesterday and today but I feel something missing and I don't know what" harry said as he looked like he was about to cry

"How do you mean harry" tom asked Tuvok sat on the bio-bed next to them listening it seemed that the nebula had erased the bond that they shared he let the tears fall he had lost his love

"I might know" he said as he stood ready to make a quick exit

"Tuvok" tom looked towards the security and tactical officer and he felt his heart break at the look on Tuvok's face

"They have removed the bond well the bond on Harry's side I can still feel him and…" Tuvok said as he looked in to Harry's eyes to show him that he was telling the truth

But before harry could say anything Tuvok walked out of sickbay and headed to the cabin that he shared with harry to mediate

Harry and tom didn't know what to do so they sat in sickbay and waited for the doctor to give them the all clear.

The next day at the morning staff meeting Tuvok and harry sat opposite sides of the table causing many of the senior staff to wonder what had happened

Over the next few weeks they drifted further and further away from each other until an attack from the Borg nearly killed Tuvok causing harry to go to his side

"Tuvok what did we have" harry asked one night after the attack while Tuvok was in sickbay and the doctor had deactivated for the night

"T'hy'la what we had was a sense of companionship from the other we loved each other, you taught me to be more human what we had was special and I miss it and I miss you" Tuvok whispered the silence of the sickbay asked for hushed tones

"Maybe a mind meld might help" harry whispered he had enough of feeling incomplete since coming back from the nebula

"Harry are you sure" Tuvok asked as he started to sit up on the bio-bed

"Yes I am sick of feeling incomplete" harry said as he help Tuvok up

"Ok" Tuvok said as he got ready to meld with harry

"My mind to your mind. Your thoughts to my thoughts." As the last words were spoken a rush of images and emotions flooded both men's minds

When they broke apart they looked in to others eyes and saw the love they both felt reflected back to them

"Tuvok I am so sorry that I didn't ask sooner" harry said as he rushed in to Tuvok's arms ready for the hug that was waiting for him

"It's ok T'hy'la" Tuvok said as he hugged his younger mate for as long as possible

The next morning when the doctor activated himself he found them on the bio-bed asleep in each other arms for the first time in months he sent a message to the captain telling her that they were back together and both needed a day off. As he saw no reason to be activated he turned himself off, until a emergency but before he did he smiled to himself, he had always like harry and Tuvok as a couple and was glad they were back together.


End file.
